10 mandamientos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Cosas que se deben y no se deben hacer. Algo que, Snape debe y siempre tiene en cuenta
1. Amarás a tu señor por todas las cosas

Hola, bienvenidos nuevamente; a otro de mis fan fics. Se titula "10 mandamientos" y está ambientado en Harry Potter. Lo publicaré, aunque no tenga muy buena narrativa (uso de comas y puntos y comas) y los iré corrigiendo sobre la marcha (haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorar eso)

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas, el resto a JK Rowling y a la biblia.

M*S

El primero, puede que suene a sacrilegio; pero no lo es. Si alguien es católico (yo también) y esto le perturba; no lo lea.

* * *

1.- Amarás a dios por sobre todas las cosas:

Lo sabes, sabes que debes; sabes que hay un ente superior a ti que te controla. Bueno, en realidad; sabes que te domina; y lo puedes observar frente a ti. En esos incendios y en esos lamentos que están sobre tu cabeza.

Y allí lo ves, sabes su nombre; y lo rezas todos los días. Esperas que vea tus ojos; y mire la verdad. La verdad de que lo adoras. Las cosas se caen, se rompen; pero eso es su culpa también. Es su obra, tú lo eres.

Lord Voldemort es el dios, es por quien; debes temer tu suerte. Lord Voldemort es el ser (quizás humano) más celestial y es quien controla tu existir. Para cuando tu varita no funciona, ¡Pídele clemencia! él avogará por ti.

Por supuesto, sigue sus instrucciones; cree en su credo. Piensa en él todos los días donde te creas perdido. ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡Tiene hasta sus propios apóstoles! Sólo que no son doce solamente; y la unidad crece.

Indomable, así es su fuerza; ten fe aunque no la puedas ver. Mahoma va a la montaña, y será mejor que tú vayas a sus pies. Se leal, que él perdonará todas tus sandeces y pecados.

No importa de que linaje o cultura seas, siempre podrás servirle para algo en especial. Abandona todo lo que tienes, y haz el viaje con él; ese viaje sanador al que vamos todos. Por que el cielo es ahora, el cielo es rojo y palido. El cielo es una varita, que se levanta. La tortura ¿Te asusta? Es sólo para las ovejas descarriadas. A veces, hay que apretar un poco.

¿Verdad que suena poco prometedor? Sí, cuando yo paseaba por allí; también lo pensé. Ese cielo es infernal, pero sólo dice en el letrero "Cuidado, caliente" Todos lloran, para humedecerse y evitar la muerte por el calor.

Nuestro nuevo dios, es Lord Voldemort. Y todos le rendiremos pleitesías.

Así es Severus, él lo sabe y siempre lo tiene en mente. ¿Qué debe hacer más que orar por su señor? Él domina su vida, y así debe ser. Es parte de aquellos apóstoles que por su nombre, deben luchar.

Es algo que puede ver, que puede sentir; la fe en la cree. Su varita se alza cuando escucha su nombre; nunca duda de él. Así debe ser, está escrito en su vida y en la de todos. Es idéntico para todos. Y para los que no, se convierten; nada difícil.

Aún allí sentado, tiene que pensar en eso; aunque no lo quiera. El fuego en su chimenea, es gracia a él también. ¡Todo eso! El dogma.

Es Severus Snape, es Voldemort. Es el creyente y el credo.


	2. No tomarás su nombre en vano

2.- No tomarás el nombre de dios en vano:

Bien, ya sabemos quien es nuestro dios; y a quien adoramos. Por su parte, él desea que le demos una muestra de nuestro afecto; de nuestro desprendimiento. Aceptamos, y nos dejamos enmarcar por un "tatuaje en nuestra piel" seremos siempre fieles; no descuidaremos sus necesidades y siempre iremos a orar a su templo. Seremos buenos, con los buenos y justos con los injustos. Suena lindo todo eso.

Pero, nunca te olvides de no jurar en vano. De llamarte creyente y traicionar a tu dios, de llamarte defensor de sus ideales y darle la espalda. La hora de tu juicio será más rápida de lo que te imaginas.

Por eso, siente temor; siente temor al olvido. No te atreverás a hablar mal de él; puesto que él todo lo oye y lo mira.

Ante esta mención, el mundo siempre lo observa, cuando se siente perseguido. Nunca deberán hablar de él bajo calumnias; o decir mentiras sobre él o por él y en su nombre. Simplemente deberán ser sinceros con él. Todo lo perdona, todo lo ama.

Y ahora, santificarás su nombre y los suelos por los que él camine. No te atreverás a levantar la cabeza a menos que te lo pida, y no te atreverás a mirarle con odio; puesto que de ti tú señor hará su hogar. Por supuesto, con tus huesos y con tu sangre barnizará la entrada.

Ten en cuenta, que el nombre de Lord Voldemort es ley; nunca pienses en él como en otra cosa. Nunca mientas. A no ser que te lo pida.

Severus nunca osa dudar de su palabra, nunca osa mentir sobre él o de él; aunque su mente siempre lo desee. Siempre está tras su señor, y nunca lo mencionará a no ser que sea necesario. Una vez se atrevió, y su señor le arrebató su bien más preciado. Esa fue una muestra de fe, de que nunca debe olvidar dónde está parado; y quien es. Siquiera momentáneamente.

La sombra de su muerte, aún le atormenta; pero no tiene algo por lo cual perder ahora. Se siente alivianado, ya que su vida es lo único que puede apostar. Aunque al final, también teme el perderla. Como todos.

Pero la debe, la tiene que dar; para que el amor de su dios se transmita por todo el universo. Es uno más, a quien deben adorar; aunque en menor proporción. Es el comunicador, es quien puede matar; por obra y gracia de sus ordenes.

Y se ha dicho, palabra.


	3. Santificarás, el día del señor

3.- Santificarás el día del señor

Siempre rememorar, quién es tú señor en su día. Siempre bendecir y honorarlo en ese día tan especial, siempre recordar ese día en el que resurgió de entre los muertos; y vino por ti. Vino por tus pecados, vino para glorificarte; y nunca olvidarte.

Es tu dios, tu señor que siempre miró tus acciones; y se santiguó en tu nombre. Siempre cosechó tus penas y las transformó en algo diferente. Contando que, las transformaba en otras mucho más cruentas y difíciles de sobrellevar. Pero así es nuestro dios ¡Gloria a él!

Por ello, siempre recordarás con alegría; de donde vienes; tus raíces. Pues, él te ha construido; sin él no eres alguien. Y nunca lo serás.

Evitarás que sufra, que vuelva a caer en las redes de la muerte; puesto que tú desenterrarás sus huesos en breve. Los muros de tu casa ya no existirán, ya no habrá secretos. Oraras todos los días, por que tu señor siempre tenga un día en especial; que todas tus semanas sean suyas.

Así debe ser Severus Snape, así debe pensar; así debe celebrar un día para su señor. El día de la resurrección de entre los muertos; con la sangre de los traidores. Las lágrimas de la culpa, del no haberle confiado su vida; de los caídos en su virtud. Lastimera, así es su palabra; para todos aquellos.

Severus nunca osará hacerle el mal, nunca osará olvidar en su fecha; dónde ha nacido y bajo qué circunstancias. Tiene miedo de las noches, donde no sabe de su señor; del sufrimiento del que puede ser capaz. De cuanto le necesita y de su cama blanda y caliente que su señor no comparte. Desgraciadamente, está forzado a pensar así. Aunque, no sea su credo predilecto.


	4. Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre

4.- Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre

Tus creadores, los que se encargaron de hacerte ver el mundo con tus propios ojos. Dulce amor, que siempre te acompañará hasta el final de los tiempos; o por lo menos eso se estila.

El señor ha sido condescendiente, él te ha permitido nacer en un seno familiar; donde nada te faltará. Donde todos tus sueños y deseos tendrán una base, y una sustentación lo más cercana a la realidad. Ellos te darán todo cuanto pueden, y de lo que no; también.

En el porvenir, ellos siempre te verán grande. Ellos siempre creerán en ti, no importa cuantas mentiras oses decirles; ellos siempre te tendrán una fe inexplicable. Nunca salgas de casa, sin recordar tus orígenes. No lo olvides, puesto que más familia no tienes ni tendrás. Lo demás sólo viene con el tiempo. Ellos, ya llegaron.

Siempre sus sonrisa, siempre sus lágrimas; todo eso te llena. Todo eso te manda a las noches, a dormir; con un suave beso sobre tu cabeza. Todo eso te manda al mundo, con una sonrisa para que enfrentes al triste mundo. Sólo eres tú, gracias a ellos.

Pero Severus Snape, nunca tuvo una familia amable; nunca tuvo besos ni abrazos. Sí tuvo lágrimas. Ahora, tiene una nueva familia; que lo recibe y lo acuna. Con quien comparte las risas frías, y la oscuridad en sus ojos. Fría es su familia, fría como su mano.

Oda a la nueva familia de Severus, que nunca le dejó solo. Oda a esas sonrisas sarcásticas que no lo hacen sentir distinto.


	5. No matarás

5.- No matarás

Tu señor te lo prohibe, su cultura aborrece a las muertes. Es un pecado el simple hecho de acabar con la vida de otro. Tu señor no te ha ordenado, que tomes la justicia por tus manos ¿Por qué entonces, te atreves a hacerlo? ¿Por qué piensas en el mal y alzas tu arma contra aquel que daño te hizo? Piénsalo, piensa en el daño colateral que puedes causar. Esa familia, que te amó a ti; también la tiene esa persona. ¿Por qué acabar de una estocada, los sueños que rellenan al mundo? No acabes con tus piernas, ocultas en un lugar que no conoces. En un lugar frío que vulgarmente podemos llamar "cárcel" No lo hagas.

No matarás sin una orden, la tienes; a tu señor le encanta que veas la justicia y tomes tus decisiones. En un momento, allí solo en la oscuridad; escuchas su voz. ¡Mata a quienes te miren mal! ¡A quienes sean menos que tú! ¡U osen insultarme e insultarte a ti! Lord Voldemort siempre cree eso, pero no es difícil. Está paranoico, demasiados seguidores; lógico que algunas ovejas se pierdan en el camino.

No matarás, pero aún Snape levanta su varita en la oscuridad. Su rayo de muerte, un color verde brillante está allí; sobre otro cuerpo en la niebla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué atentar contra la vida? El señor dijo que todos éramos iguales. No, él sólo dijo que los suyos eran iguales. Los demás, como escorias tendrán que suplicar por su venida; por su aceptación.

Severus es un asesino, pero eso está bien; el dios tenebroso así lo requiere. Su mandamiento, todo es en esa base. No matarás a no ser que se te sea impuesto, pero si has de matar; entonces bienaventurada tu vida por el hecho de limpiar al mundo. Uno menos, de que preocuparse.

Enhorabuena. La palabra es ley, la ley son más que palabras.


	6. No cometerás actos impuros

6.- No cometerás actos impuros

Eso, lo pensabas cuando; lo estabas haciendo. Pero, ¿No son los seres humanos; la impureza enarbolada? ¿Algo cien porciento puro? Tiene que ser ficticio, o artificial. Nosotros no lo somos, somos la complejidad abnegada.

Eso pensaba Severus, cuando besaba con pasión a aquella mujer; la diosa de la pureza. Cuando su mano, se deslizaba por su cadera y con deseo abría aquellos botones; de aquel corpiño. Cuando la exponía ante él y "bebía" su sangre correr por su pecho. Dos personas totalmente impuras, cometiendo actos impuros. Deseándose en secreto, y amándose en la oscuridad.

Bellatrix lo cree, sin embargo no lo comete sin pensar en su señor. No los cometerás, sin obviarlo a él; sin pensar en él en cada instante. Allí cuando Snape está en su cama, jadeando; sediento de placer. Cuando está allí indomable, desgarrador; allí ella está pensando en él. Cuando su propio cuerpo está endulzado con todas esas emociones que fluyen en el interior del hombre; transformadas en la más oscura y deliciosa sangre.

No los realizarás, si no permites que tu señor te observe; que sea partícipe de todo lo que deseas hacer. Allí cuando el nombre de aquel hombre brota de los labios de aquella mujer descarriada; es cuando su señor es honrado. Cuando el gemido de Snape le hace compañía; todo allí es de su señor. Él les permite desear, él les permite actuar y conocerse.

Se dan placer, se permiten pensar impurezas; pensar en ellos haciéndose algo. O quizás, haciéndoselo al otro. Es así, la mente humana es así. El poder del sexo, el dinero, la autoridad; y el querer tener más que el otro. Todo eso es impuro, es indeseable y debería ser borrado. Pero es tan ¡divertido! para el señor. ¿Sexo gratis? ¿Todo el dinero que puedas robar? ¿El placer de que te teman? Eso no lo puede pagar cualquiera. Y está allí Bellatrix, diciéndoselo a un exhausto Snape; a quien ha consumido. La víbora que es.

Y es que somos impuros, y el que no lo sea; que lance la primera piedra. Dudo, que Snape pueda; luego de semejante momento. Sólo atina a recostarse, y dejar fluír esa sangre antes de cerrarse la herida de las uñas de Bellatrix. Así, toda ella se perderá rápidamente.

Palabra del señor.


	7. No robarás

Tu señor ha sido claro, no te atreverás a robar. Serás agradecido con lo que te ha dado y lo tomarás con una acción divina. No deberás aspirar a tener, cosas que no te pertenecen. Estás destinado a ser lo que eres y no podrás cambiarlo por más que lo desees.

Aún así, nuestro señor, Voldemort, se apiada de ti. Te permite desear tener eso que no necesitas, eso que hace feliz a la otra persona. ¡Quítaselo! ¡Es tuyo! No debes temer a las represalias, él desea eso que tú también anhelas.

Destruye vidas, roba los sueños de tus seres más preciados. Ostenta a tener joyas, róbales esa vida y aprópiate de ella. Quítales a sus hijos, róbales la ilusión de vivir y de forjarse un futuro. No escatimes en tácticas, puesto que eso es lo que tu señor; te ha enseñado.

Para Severus es igual. Destrozando hogares, corrompiendo familias. Robando y aspirando a tener, sólo por el deseo de su fe y su credo. Robar lo hará más fuerte, destruír esas ilusiones lo harán más devoto y más agradecido con lo que se le dio. Se arrepiente, pero de ingratos, está lleno el infierno.

Palabra de su señor.


	8. No levantarás falsos testimonios

Las mentiras, nunca satisfacen a nadie. Son siempre, fáciles de descubrir y alimentan el odio y el dolor en las personas. Deberás hablar siempre con la verdad, nunca debes olvidar que por más dolorosa que esta sea; debe ser siempre dicha. La verdad salva a las persona, trae nuevos lazos y brinda paz.

Pero nuestro señor, es permisivo. Él entiende que a veces se debe mentir. Entiende que a veces, las verdades no son tan importantes y si lo son; sólo las que él aprueba y dice. Nuestro señor Voldemort, es comprensivo y esa es una verdad que está presente.

Severus lo sabe. Su vida, se basa en mentiras, en levantar falsos testimonios. Es profesor de Hogwarts, es a veces mortífago. Su vida está llena de mentiras y más mentiras. Pero eso está bien, eso ansía nuestro señor. Aunque, hay una cara de la moneda que él no conoce. Severus sólo hace, lo que su religión le pide. Si debe jugar con su vida llena de calumnias, entonces.

Palabra del señor.


	9. No consentirás deseos impuros

En tus manos está, el evitar sucumbir ante las tentaciones. No deberás aceptar ofrecimientos impuros ni ofrecimientos; que vayan en contra de los principios y creencias de nuestro señor. No deberás aceptar algún pensamiento impuro que te incluya. Todo ello, es pecado. Es alta traición.

Pero nuestro nuevo señor, entiende que de esos deseos, vivimos. Que esos deseos, nos satisfacen y complementan. ¿Cuál de sus súbditos no ha tenido deseos impuros, que ha deseado hacer realidad?

Así lo cree Severus, cuando la hermosa y elegante Narcisa sucumbe ante él. Cuando lo desea, cuando desgarra sus vestiduras en su imperiosa necesidad; de hacerse uno con él. La recibe en su hogar, acaricia sus finos labios. Hace de su cuerpo, sus deseos más profundos. Una sonrisa suave está en la mujer, cuando exhausta ha terminado a su lado. Era su deseo y Severus se lo ha consentido. Los nuevos credos, los nuevos textos. Ellos lo permiten.

Alabado sea el señor, por este acto impuro. Por el placer, que se siente cuando tienes algo que está prohibido y que sabes, que medianamente es tuyo.


	10. No codiciarás bienes ajenos

Mismo principio que aquel viejo mandamiento "No robarás". Una cosa llevará a la otra. No deberás aspirar a tener, lo que no te pertenece; lo que tienen otros. No está permitido, no se encuentra en el credo y por lo tanto no será consentido por el santo señor.

Aún así, el nuevo credo, el nuevo señor, lo acepta. Toma todo lo que desees. Mujeres, niños, aquellos bienes que jamás pudiste tener y te fueron negados. Todo eso será tuyo con sólo adorarlo, con aspirar a tener poder. con entregar tu vida en cuerpo y alma, a su servicio. Todo eso, es muy fácil. Eso, te hará pleno y feliz.

Severus lo supo, siempre lo deseó. Deseó tener a esa mujer que no le pertenecía, deseó a Lily Evans que, estaba destinada a ser de otro. Deseó una vida a su lado, incluso cuando ya estaba en el corazón de otro. Y por ende sufrió, por que no estaba destinada a ser suya, no estaba destinada a pertenecerle. Ella era un bien ajeno al que jamás podría ostentar. Su amor, no era suyo.


End file.
